


Everything To Lose

by come_on_ace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, Fireworks, Injury, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/come_on_ace/pseuds/come_on_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evil spirit rampaged Beacon Hills life had returned to what they constitute as normal. However, Stiles hasn't fully recovered, but everyone thinks he has. Resulting in some accidental bodily harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything To Lose

Stiles looked around him and only saw smiling faces. Couples and families sitting on blankets and folding chairs. Children running around laughing and waving glow sticks. It was the fourth of July and most of Beacon Hills was at the park for fireworks. All of Stiles’ friends and his dad were there and he was sitting on a blanket beside Scott. 

It had been a few months since the nogitsune left his body, but on some days it felt like it had only been yesterday. And sometimes it felt like it had never left at all. Like all the joy around him was a false reality that could vanish quicker than it takes to blink. But at the moment Stiles was secure in his surroundings. Scott`s body was warm beside him and everything felt like it had been before the whole supernatural creatures mess. Simpler and easier. The first fireworks started to go up with a loud bang that reverberated inside Stiles’ head.

“What was that?” asked Scott.

“Huh.” Stiles looked at Scott questioningly. 

“You just said something.” Scott knit his brows together as he looked at Stiles.

“Nope. Didn't say a thing.” Stiles turned his head back up to the sky.

Scott was a little off put by the exchange. He knew he had heard something, but everything had been alright and he didn’t want to ruin because he thought he had heard something.

Stiles, confused at what Scott said tried to remember if he had said anything. Drawing a blank he decided just to ignore it. Doing so resulted in a wonderful evening with his friends. When the show was over it was nearing midnight and everyone headed their separate ways.

“Hey Stiles, I’m still going home with you, right, “Scott asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

With that affirmation Scott ran to the jeep and climbed into the passenger seat. Stiles got in next to him. As they drove away Stiles thought he heard more fireworks and looked behind him, but he didn’t see anything.

“What are you looking at, man?” said Scott.

“I thought I heard…” he trailed off when he noticed Scot looking at him,  
“Never mind, it’s nothing. I think I’m just getting a headache.”

And he was starting to get one, his skull pounding with the BANG BANG BANG still sounding in his head.

“Do you want me to drive?”

“No, I’m good.” He didn’t want Scott to know anything was wrong, or that he was hearing things. Everything had been so calm and he didn’t want to upset the routine they were getting back into. But truth was Stiles felt like his body hadn’t recovered the least bit from when he had been possessed. He was always cold and woke up with silent nightmares screaming in his throat most nights. 

“Are you really sure, I don’t mind driving.” He glanced over. “And you’re looking a little pale. Maybe you’re getting sick?” 

“Yeah, I’m probably just coming down with a cold or something.”

Scott nodded his head and was looking out the window when he felt the jeep suddenly veering off of the road. Scott looked over to see Stiles kind of slumped over the wheel, his eyes open and vacant. 

Scott reached over and shook Stiles. 

“Hey Stiles! Stiles! Wake up! We’re going to crash!”

He tried to grab the steering wheel and gather some control of the car, but Stiles, for whatever state he was in, still had tight hold of it. There was a second Scott clearly saw the road stretched out to the left and the trees right in front of them. And the trees are what the jeep collided into. The front smashed into the trunk and the collision shattered the windshield. Scott felt a moment of intense pain before he lost all consciousness.

 

When he came to he lifted his head with a groan of pain. Blood dripped down his forehead into his eyes and he could see the white of his bone protruding from his left arm. But his only thoughts were on Stiles. He knew he would be fine, but after a crash like that he knew he would be badly injured.

As he brought his body upright and pushed it over to check on his best friend all he could immediately see was blood. He wiped at his eyed to clear some of the red from his vision, but it didn’t help much as most of the blood he saw was Stiles’.

“Stiles,” he gasped out. “Come on, wake up.”

But Stiles stayed silent and unmoving. Scott used his right arm and reached over to Stiles’ neck to feel for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found a faint one, glad that there was anything there at all.

Relieved, he searched around for his phone to call 911, and found it with the screen smashed in and inoperable. He looked for Stiles’ and found it in the same position. If he had been worried before he was terrified now. Stiles needed to be at a hospital, but he didn’t know how to get him there. 

With resolve he decided what he needed to do right now was get out of the car and get over to Stiles. He pulled the handle and pushed at the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He grimaced and gave it a big shove that took the door off its hinges.

He let himself fall forward out of the car and ran over to the driver’s side. It, he noticed with relief, was not in the same condition as the other door and it opened easily. As the door opened Stiles’ head fell to his shoulder as his body started to slide out of the jeep. Scott quickly caught his shoulders and pulled him the rest of the way out. His forehead was covered in blood and pieces of broken glass that reflected the moonlight. 

“Stiles. Can you hear me Stiles? I need you to wake up.”

But there was no movement from the other boy. And with no one coming to help Scott didn't know what to do to help his friend.


End file.
